routethirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiora
Fiora is one of the main protagonists of Route 13, and a part of Team Ragnarok. She originally hails from the Kalos region, which leaves her with a very noticeable French accent when she speaks. She abandoned her old tribe and previous way of life to find a genuine sense of purpose elsewhere, eventually traveling to Unova and meeting her friends she now calls her family. Design 'Appearance' Fiora is a Mienshao; which is light purple, long bodied Pokémon. Its head is small in size and has small, triangle shaped ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. This arm fur is used as a weapon in battle and acts like a battle whip. Its torso has one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also has purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end. She also proudly wears a short-sleeve, repurposed Rocket shirt much like the rest of the team. When out on tasks, she also''' adorns the team's signature 'armaments;' two large air tanks on her back, and a large cloak with a popped collar. Both used to heavily increase mobility during fights. '''Personality Egotistical, antagonizing, and merciless. Fiora hasn't changed ever since she was a child, always striving to be the very best at everything she does, but also to make use of being the best as well. This self-absorbed, conceited, rude Mienshao has such an ego for justified reasons, easily making swift work of her opponents, only adding a little more to her over inflated ego with each fight. Her reputation means everything to her, only second to the bond she shares with her teammates. She's incredibly difficult to break and toy with, her ego so developed that attempting to take a blow at it will just most likely backfire. While conceited, her heart lies with her teammates and those in Sector Security, almost a completely different person entirely when speaking to them. The condescending and full of herself attitude switching to a sisterly love, eager to help out with whatever she can, but not afraid to completely tease and jest when the opportunity presents itself. In fact Fiora's nasty side only seems to come out to actual opponents, as even random citizens will get to see her good side. While her ego and pride grew with each successful mission, she recognizes that it was her teammates and this region that allowed her skills to truly shine, and thus became committed to protecting it and the ones she cared about more than anything, developing her incredibly strong bond with her team and Unova itself. She is incredibly disciplined and duty bound, not letting her pride get in the way of what needs to be done. Fiora has a deep love for flowers and plants, and gets very giddy when given a flower, usually perching it behind her ear. Her favourite flowers are Carnations and Anemones. Traits Due to her Kalos origin; Fiora also has a very noticeable French accent, and is also very fluent in the language. She enjoys speaking in it when she can, especially to taunt or tease people depending on the context. History soon Category:Characters